Série 5 de Outubro
by Fla Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [TRAD] Um encontro inesperado, casamento e filhos. Uma data especial para Ron e Hermione. Uma série em 3 partes. Escrita por Elie de Lantreuil
1. 1985

**Título O****riginal: **October 5th 1985

**Autora:** Elie de Lantreuil

**Resumo: ** Aos 5 anos, Ron conhece uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos no metrô, à caminho do Ministério com seu pai. R/Hr pré-Hogwarts.

* * *

**5 de outubro de 1985**

Ronald Weasley segurava a mão de seu pai enquanto esperavam o metrô na Estação Subterrânea, em Londres. O pequeno Ron- que havia completado 5 anos em Março- estava todo contente: pela primeira vez em sua curta vida, iria ao Ministério da Magia com o pai, Arthur Weasley.

A família Weasley era composta por nove pessoas: Arthur, o pai; Molly, a mãe, e seus filhos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, os gêmeos George e Fred, Ronald, e Virginia, a única garota. Essa não era uma família comum: os Weasleys eram todos bruxos e bruxas e chamavam os não-bruxos de Trouxas, assim como o resto do Mundo Bruxo.

Ir à Estação não era muito comum para Arthur Weasley, mas já que Ron era muito novo para aparatar (desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer em outro) e Arthur era fascinado pelos trouxas, lá estavam eles, parados na estação, esperando pelo metrô que os levaria até a estação mais próxima ao Ministério.

Arthur olhou mais uma vez seu mapa da Estação Subterrânea de Londres, checando onde eles deveriam descer. Quando o metrô chegou, Arthur apertou a pequena mão de seu filho e o conduziu para dentro.

Ron avistou um lugar vazio próximo à uma garotinha que obviamente havia ido às compras com a mãe: a mãe estava cercada por sacolas de compras. A garota aparentava ter a sua idade. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e cheios e usava um lindo vestido azul. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas mesmo assim estava interessado nela. Olhou para seu pai, que ainda encarava o mapa.

"Papai?", chamou Ron.

"Sim, Ronnie?"

"Posso sentar ali?" apontou para o lugar vazio.

"Claro, irei te chamar quando chegarmos", disse Arthur, sorrindo, pensando que seu filho fosse tão interessado em invenções trouxas quanto ele era.

Ron andou lentamente até o lugar e sentou-se. Ao mesmo tempo, a garota virou-se para ele. Ela tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ele já havia visto, grandes e profundos olhos castanhos. Sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir. Nunca havia sentido algo assim. Continuou encarando-a. De repente, ela falou.

"Você está sentado no meu vestido!" disse à ele, com um ar levemente mandão.

"Oh, desculpe!"

Levantou-se, para que ela pudesse puxar o vestido, e acabou caindo no chão, o trem havia dobrado inesperadamente. Ela o olhou e disparou, "Foi muito estúpido fazer isso, levantar e não se segurar."

Ron sentiu que estava à beira das lágrimas, mas então a garota estendeu sua mão; Ron a pegou, levantou e sentou-se novamente ao seu lado.

"Obrigado."

"Você tem a cor de cabelo mais estranha que eu já vi."

Ron corou, mas rebateu, "O da minha irmã é ainda mais estranho."

"É possível? Você tem uma irmã? "

"Sim, ela é mais nova. O nome dela é Virginia, mas nós a chamamos de Ginny."

"Eu sou filha única, mas gostaria de ter um irmão ou irmã. Contanto que eles não sejam tão irritantes e não estraguem meus livros.

"Seus livros?"

"Sim! Tenho vários! Quando eu crescer, serei bibliotecária."

"Uau."

"E você?"

"Eu?"

"O que você vai ser quando crescer?"

"Eu... eu não sei... nunca pensei sobre isso..."

"Ainda não pensou sobre isso? Mas você deveria considerar a questão, sabe. Quer dizer, é muito importante. Você já deveria saber o que será mais tarde."

Ron queria dizer 'Eu sou bruxo', mas viu que não tinha o direito de revelar isso: seus pais o matariam, então respondeu, "Sou apenas um garotinho!"

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Cinco. Fiz em Março."

"Farei cinco em menos de um mês. Tse tse. Francamente, você não faz idéia do que quer ser?

"Er... acho que vou trabalhar no Ministério, assim como meu pai."

"Seu pai trabalha no Ministério?" repetiu a garota, parecendo animada.

"Sim."

"Que tipo de trabalho ele faz?"

"Ele estuda os Tro... er, estuda... estuda nossas vidas."

"Nossas vidas?"

"É?" Ron respondeu, inseguro.

"Oh, você quer dizer que ele faz estatísticas?"

"Er, é," ele respondeu, não fazendo idéia do que significava estatística.

"Deve ser interessante," disse a garota, com sinceridade.

A mãe da menina a olhou de repente e disse, "Querida, vamos descer aqui."

Pegou as sacolas e a garota se levantou, segurando-se no acento. Ao mesmo tempo,Arthur disse, "Ronnie, vamos."

Ao pais pegaram a mão de seus filhos e caminharam para a saída.

"Tchau Ronnie..." gritou a garota.

"Espera! Qual o seu nome?"

Ron só conseguiu escutar o fim da resposta, pois as portas se abriram ao mesmo tempo.

"...Ione."

Ele a viu acenar um tchau enquanto caminhava com sua mãe, e acenou de volta. Virou-se para seu pai e disse, apontando para as costas da garota, que desaparecia lentamente pela multidão, "Papai?"

"Hum?"

"O senhor viu aquela menina de vestido azul?" Ron perguntou, segurando a mão de seu pai.

Arthur virou-se e somente pôde ver um pouco dos cabelos volumoso, antes da multidão encobrir a garota e quem quer que estivesse com ela. Asentiu e olhou para seu filho, com olhar questionador.

"Sim, Ronnie?"

Ron sorriu satisfeito, seu coração queimando com um sentimento que ele ainda não podia nomear e disse ao pai, "Eu vou casar com ela um dia!"

Arthur sorriu, imaginando que seu filho esqueceria a garota de vestido azul até o final do dia. Mal ele sabia que a garota era uma bruxa e que seis anos mais tarde, Ron e 'Ione' se tornariam melhores amigos. Mal ele sabia também, que quinze anos mais tarde, na mesma data, a garota de vestido azul se tornaria sua nora.

* * *

Hello people!!

Fic nova na área... é uma série muito fofa, que está dividida em 3 partes. Espero que gostem! Façam a autora (e a tradutora tbm) feliz, deixando muitas reviews (todas elas serão enviadas à Elie).


	2. 2000

**Título Original: **October 5th 2000

**Autora:** Elie de Lantreuil

**Resumo:** Lembra quando o pequeno Ronald conheceu uma garotinha no metrô? Ele se apaixonou por ela. Hoje é o casamento deles... e é hora de recordar.

* * *

**5 de Outubro de 2000**

Molly Weasley olhava carinhosamente para seu garotinho. Não ele não era mais um garotinho, lembrou-se. Ele já era um homem. Um homem alto, forte e sardento de 20 anos, e hoje era o dia do seu casamento. Não importava quantos anos Ron tivesse, ele sempre seria seu garotinho. O garotinho que ela tinha gerado.

Enquanto Molly o olhava saindo do altar, sua esposa segurando seu braço, não podia deixar de recordar, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele disse 'Te amo, mamãe', do quão assustado ele ficou quando seus perversos irmãos transformaram seu ursinho de pelúcia em uma aranha. Lembrou-se também de como ela ficou orgulhosa quando ele recebeu o distintivo de monitor.

Ela também podia lembrar muito bem do medo que sentiu quando ele decidiu- contra sua vontade- alistar-se para lutar na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem ('Voldemort!', disse a si mesma) e seus Comensais da Morte. Ele lutou bravamente, todos eles lutaram. Graças à Deus, sua família não sofrera nenhuma perda. Percy andaria mancando para sempre, mas ele não reclamava, achava que esse era o preço que teria que pagar por ter ficado contra sua família no início da guerra, a qual Harry Potter pôs um fim ao derrotar Voldemort, com a ajuda de Hermione. Ron derrotou Lucius Malfoy (seu filho Draco foi dado como 'desaparecido') e Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry seria eternamente grato ao amigo por ter vingado a morte de Sirius.

Molly sacudiu a cabeça, afastando as lembranças. Não era hora para pensar naquilo. Era hora de comemorar o casamento de Ron e Hermione. Molly olhou para sua nora. Ela sempre gostou de Hermione, e passou a gostar mais ainda quando a garota cuidou de Ron quando ele ficou seriamente ferido após lutar com Lucius Malfoy.

"Não, não Molly! Não pense nisso agora."

Olhou para seu marido e pôde ver uma pequena lágrima caindo de seu olho direito. Arthur segurou sua mão e saíram juntos da igreja bruxa, seguindo Ginny e Harry, agora Sr e Sra Harry Potter.

O jantar do casamento foi na Toca, que estava decorada com balões e arranjos de flores brancas e vermelhas. Harry e Ginny também festejaram seu casamento na Toca, porém em tempos mais sombrios. Eles queriam casar antes de Harry sair para enfrentar Voldemort. Agora Ginny estava grávida. Ela e Harry decidiram que se o bebê fosse menino, seu nome seria Sirius, em homenagem ao falecido padrinho de Harry; e se fosse menina, se chamaria Lily, como a mãe de Harry.

Ron e Hermione encontravam-se próximos à lareira. Os recém-casados estavam agradecendo às pessoas pela presença, sem largar a mão um do outro. Eles nunca mais deixariam o outro ir, jamais. Eles lutaram tanto. Ninguém podia entender ou saber o que eles passaram juntos, e com Harry. Todos eles mereciam ser felizes agora, e pretendiam ser.

Arthur Weasley conversava com os pais de Hermione, os Grangers. A Sra Granger chorava baixinho. Seu marido a abraçava pelos ombros.

"Olhe para ela, Arthur, ela está tão linda! Ela está tão linda neste vestido branco."

Uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha.

"Eu lembro de quando ela costumava vestir um vestidinho branco e 'brincar de casamento', como ela dizia. O noivo era sempre o ursinho."

A Sra Granger sorriu, e então franziu o cenho.

"Até... até os cinco anos, você lembra como ela lindinha aos cinco anos, querido? Quando ela completou cinco anos, o ursinho foi deixado de lado, de repente. Ela passou a imaginar que estava casando com um garoto chamado 'Ronnie'. Ela fazia de conta que o garoto estava ao seu lado, beijando sua mão, enquanto dizia baixinho, 'Pode beijar a noiva.'

Arthur a escutava atentamente.

"Você disse Ronnie?"

"Sim. Lembro que uma vez perguntei quem era esse Ronnie. Ela disse que era o garoto com quem se casaria um dia. Então pedi para me falar mais sobre ele. Meio relutante, me contou que o garoto tinha cabelos vermelhos e que era muito desajeitado. Também disse que ele queria trabalhar no Ministério, assim como o pai."

"Bem," disse o Sr Weasley, pensativo, "parece que a pequena Hermione já sabia o que queria: ela agora é a esposa de um Ronnie de cabelos vermelhos."

Todos riram. A Sra Granger retomou a palavra.

"Então, já maiorzinha, parece que ela esqueceu esse garoto imaginário e parou de 'brincar de casamento'..."

Suspirou com as lembranças e procurou por algo na bolsa. Pegou uma velha e amassada foto de Hermione e mostrou ao Sr Weasley.

"Ela tinha cinco anos quando tirou essa foto. Desculpe, é uma foto trouxa, não se move."

Algo estalou na mente de Arthur e ele olhou para a fotografia com mais ateção. Era estranho como Hermione lhe pareceu familiar aos cinco anos. Ele não a conhecia naquela época, mas mesmo assim ela lhe pareceu familiar. Algumas cenas do Metrô, de um vestido azul, de seus filho aos cinco anos, vieram à sua mente, mas ele não conseguia relaciona-las.

Ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Pai? Pai! Papai!"

"_Papai, eu vou me casar com ela, um dia."_

Arthur assustou-se. De onde veio aquilo?

"Paaaaaai!"

"Sim?" perguntou distraído.

Ron estava parado ao seu lado, muito elegante em suas vestes.

"Pai, o senhor está bem?"

"Sim, sim, Ron," disse o Sr Weasley, sorrindo, "É apenas a emoção, Ronnie."

"Venha, o jantar está servido! Venha, quero que o senhor sente ao meu lado, e de Hermione!"

"_Posso sentar ali, papai?"_

Arthur seguiu Ron até a mesa e viu um presente em uma cadeira próxima. Ele estava embrulhado em um papel azul.

"_O senhor viu aquela garota de vestido azul?"_

Ron estava ficando preocupado com o estranho comportamento de seu pai. O chamou mais uma vez.

"Pai?"

"_Papai,eu vou me casar com ela!" "...garota de azul..." "sentar ao lado da garota de azul..." "casar com a garota de azul..."_

"Cabelos castanhos," pensou Arthur. "Cabelos castanhos e cheios... a garota de vestido azul, no Metrô, tinha cabelos castanhos e cheios. A garota sentada ao lado de Ronald tinha cabelos castanhos e cheios."

Arthur olhou ao redor e avistou Hermione sorrindo.

"A fotografia..."

"Ela passou a imaginar que estava casando com um garoto chamado 'Ronnie'." "o garoto com quem se casaria um dia." "... o garoto tinha cabelos vermelhos..." 

De repente, tudo passou a fazer sentido na mente de Arthur. Virou-se e viu a Sra Granger a um metro de distãncia. Logo estava ao seu lado.

"Sra Granger," chamou eufórico, "Sra Granger!"

"Sim?"

"Er... Posso pegar a foto da Hermione emprestada por um minuto, por favor?"

"Claro," respondeu, estendendo-lhe a fotografia, "Mas por que você..."

Ela não terminou a frase. O Sr Weasley já estava falando novamente com seu filho.

"Ron!" chamou. "Ron!"

"Diga, pai?"

Por um instante, Arthur viu seu filho aos cinco anos, parado à sua frente. Afastou as lembranças e entregou a foto à Ron, que a olhou curioso.

"Hey," disse, "Eu a conheço!"

Olhou para a foto incrédulo

"É a Hermione, não é?"

Arthur não respondeu.

"Eu a conheço. Quero dizer, claro que a conheço, Hermione é minha... esposa."

Sorriu.

"Minha esposa!" pensou, orgulhoso. Então disse, "Mas, eu já a vi... antes. Eu a vi quando ela era assim."

Arthur confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça.

"Não quando nem onde, mas eu sei... que já a vi antes."

A mente de Ron foi invadida com lembranças: uma garotinha de vestido azul, com cabelos castanhos e cheios. Um metrô...

"Você a conheceu," disse Arthur.

"Quando? Onde?"

"Quando você tinha cinco anos, no Metrô Trouxa."

Ron o olhou incrédulo, mas logo sorriu.

"É, agora eu me lembro. Eu não a havia reconhecido, até esta noite... Até ver esta foto... Como pude NÃO reconhece-la? Eu a conheço a nove anos."

"Ela era uma lembrança de criança. Algo que você esqueceu, mas ficou em algum lugar de sua mente. Lembra o que você me disse quando a viu, naquele dia?"

Ron pensou por um instante, então baixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu disse que ia casar com ela."

"Sim."

Ron olhou ao redor e sorriu para hermione. A chamou.

"Ione?"

Ela se aproximou e o beijou, enquanto Arthur se afastava, procurando por sua esposa para lhe contar toda a história.

"Diga, Sr Weasley?" disse hermione.

"Por favor, me chame de Ronnie, Sra Weasley".

Hermione o olhou surpresa. Ron lhe entregou a foto.

"Você acreditaria, Hermione, se eu lhe dissesse que um dia, quando nós tínhamos cinco anos, nos encontramos no Metrô?"

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, pensativa. Ron manteve o contato visual e, segurando as mãos da esposa, a puxou para mais perto e disse, "lembra, Hermione, de um garotinho ruivo e desajeitado que não tinha idéia do que queria fazer da vida?"

Hermione fitou o marido, concordando lentamente com a cabeça, as lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas.

"Depois de te ver pela primeira vez, aquele garoto soube o que queria fazer: casar com você. Ele até falou isso para o pai. Uns seis anos depois, quando o garoto, já não tão pequeno, te viu pela segunda vez na vida – embora nem lembrasse de já ter te visto – ele soube que não queria apenas que você fosse sua esposa, mas também queria te beijar e te fazer rir e te fazer feliz para sempre. Casando com você hoje, o garoto realizou seus sonhos".

"Era você. É você," Hermione gaguejou.

"Sou eu, Ione."

"Por que você está me chamando de 'Ione'?"

"Porque quando você me disse seu nome naquele dia, quinze anos atrás, eu só ouvi o final dele: Ione".

"Você é o Ronnie? Você é o Ronnie!" afirmou. "Como... Por que eu não lembrei de você, por que..."

"Isso não importa agora. Tudo o que importa é que nós nos encontramos novamente."

"Eu pensei que seu nome fosse Ronnie, porque ouvi seu pai o chamando assim." Então adicionou. "Quando eu era pequena, fingia que estava casando com você, toda vez que me sentia só. Isso acontecia com muita freqüência. Casei demais com você."

Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

"Você fingia que estava casando comigo?"

"Sim".

"Por que?"

Seu lábio tremeu, quando admitiu em um suspiro, "Porque eu me apaixonei por você."

"Você já era bem mandona naquele tempo, sabia? Fiquei à beira das lágrimas quando caí do meu banco."

"Mas foi muita estupidez sua, não se segurar," sussurrou, o olhando com ternura.

"Por que você está sempre certa?" Segurou seu queixo e beijando-a suavemente, disse, "Naquele dia eu também me apaixonei por você. Eu disse ao meu pai que queria casar com você."

A beijou no rosto e limpou as lágrimas com o polegar.

"Eu te amo, Ione Weasley."

"Eu te amo, Ronnie."

"E eu prometo que, mesmo que a gente só se case uma vez, você nunca mais se sentirá só."

"Eu sei."

"Mas Hermione, me prometa uma coisa..."

"O que você quiser, Ronnie."

"Ione... nunca mais me faça ler Hogwarts, Uma História.", disse, rindo divertido.

Ela riu também e beijou seu marido de toda a vida com todo o amor e paixão que possuía.

* * *

**Hello people!!**

Sorry pela demora na atualização... final de semestre é podre... e é o último semestre da facul, o que piora tudo; além das provas e trabalhos, ainda tem tcc, coisas da formatura pra resolver, e procura pós, concurso... aff, tô pra pirar o cabeçote!! hehe

**HOPE W:** Demorou, mas aí está a parte 2... E são três fics: October 5th, 1985; October 5th, 2000; e October 5th, 2003. Beleza? Até a parte 3.

**LUISAO: **Valeu!! You made me happy!! rsrs

**MARI BASILIO: **É sim, a Mione é mais velha que os meninos... mas a Elie quis colocá-la como sendo da mesma idade, e eu não quis alterar... mas não é uma coisa tão grave, né? Dá pra passar... rsrs

**THATY: **É super fofa, mesmo essa primeira parte... Espero que goste dessa também.

Bem, gente,é isso aí... Espero mais reviews

Beijos e até a próxima (que será a última...snif)!!


	3. 2003

**Título Original: **October 5th 2003

**Autora:** Elie de Lantreuil

Resumo: Hermione está em trabalho de parto, mas nem tudo sai como o esperado...

* * *

**5 de Outubro de 2003**

"Empurre, querida, empurre!"

Hermione Weasley puxou o marido pelo colarinho, e disse, com uma voz ameaçadora, "Não se atreva a me dizer o que fazer, Ronald Weasley! Se eu estou passando por isso, agora, a culpa é toda sua!"

Contraiu-se de dor e gritou, antes de descansar a cabeça no travesseiro novamente, largando a camisa do ruivo. Olhou para o marido. Ron e Hermione estavam casados há três anos e ela estava em trabalho de parto. Era o primeiro filho deles. Ron, sorrindo como o Gato de Cheshire, fitava a esposa. Sua adorada esposa. Ele era louco por esta mulher; tão louco, que era quase indecente.

Por muitos anos, especialmente quando estavam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley tentou esconder seus sentimentos por Hermione Granger. Mas havia sido em vão, e ela finalmente teve uma pista sobre seus sentimentos, durante o quarto ano, quando houve o Baile de Inverno. Ele nunca iria esquecer a briga que ele e sua futura esposa (embora, na época, ninguém pudesse imaginar que aqueles dois acabariam casando um dia, nem mesmo a professora de Adivinhação de Ron, a Professora Trelawney) tiveram naquela noite.

Ele ficou muito sentido com aquela briga, e Hermione lhe disse, anos mais tarde, que também ficara magoada, e que passara a noite chorando debaixo das cobertas. Mas agora, sempre que Ron e Hermione Weasley conversavam sobre aquele desentendimento, sorriam. Ron sempre lembraria da noite em que confessaram um ao outro que essa briga os fez perceber o que sentiam. Eles riram, e fizeram amor.

A voz de Hermione trouxe Ron de volta de seus devaneios.

"Do que você está rindo?" perguntou, enquanto ele enxugava o suor de sua testa. Seu toque era gentil e cheio de carinho. Hermione sentiu seu coração derreter de tanto amor por aquele homem que se importava tanto com ela. Ela pegou sua mão e a beijou. Ele a olhou intensamente e respondeu sua pergunta.

"Estou sorrindo porque você está linda."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, descrente.

"Linda? Nesse momento? Pare de me gozar, Weasley."

"Eu não estou brincando, Weasley! Você nunca esteve tão linda." Inclinou-se, e acrescentou em um sussurro, "E está prestes a dar a luz ao meu filho."

As feições de Hermione suavizaram e ela olhou carinhosamente para o marido, que novamente sorria abobalhado.

"Você está feliz, não está?"

"Você está brincando, não é? Ione, nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida! Nós vamos ser uma família de verdade. Você, eu, e nosso filho."

Ron estava com a voz meio chorosa. Hermione sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Ron assustou-se.

'Ione.' Os apelidos deles não eram nada comuns. Eles tinham uma história. Uma linda e incrível história. Apenas o Sr Weasley a conhecia. Apenas o Sr Weasley, Ron e Hermione sabiam o que havia acontecido no dia 5 de Outubro de 1985, há quinze anos atrás.

Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha de Hermione. Ron a afastou com um beijo e acariciou o rosto da esposa com o nariz. Então, disse brincando, "Você está chorando porque me ama? Hum, isso não me parece um bom sinal, Sra Weasley."

"Você entendeu..." repreendeu.

"Você entendeu..." repreendeu.

"Eu sei", ele sussurrou, e Hermione não pôde deixar de achar sua voz incrivelmente sexy.

Ron deu um beijo em sua testa e encostou a sua por alguns segundos. O Curandeiro desviou a atenção do trabalho de ajudar a trazer o bebê de Hermione ao mundo, embora parecesse que havia simplesmente brotado do meio das pernas da morena.

"Já estou vendo a cabeça, Sra Weasley! Empurre com força!"  
Hermione levantou a cabeça subitamente, quase derrubando Ron, quando sentiu outra contração.

"Nossa, essa foi por pouco," disse Ron, mas ninguém o escutou, já que Hermione berrava de dor.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Eu quero um remédio! Me dê uma porra de um remédio!" E encarou ameaçadoramente o Curandeiro. "Seu idiota inútil, me dê um remédio! Oh, vocês homens são uns desgraçados! Vocês não sabem como isso dói. Aaarrrrrrrgghh. Façam a porra dessa dor insuportável parar! Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhh!"

Ron olhava chocado para a esposa. Ele tinha ouvido direito? Hermione realmente disse 'porra'?

"Empurre, Sra Weasley," ordenou o Curandeiro nem um pouco intimidado pelo tom agressivo e os insultos de Hermione. "O bebê já está saindo! Empurre mais uma vez."

"Vamos, amor. Empurre com bastante força!" disse Ron, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Seu filho estava prestes a ver a luz pela primeira vez.

No meio de outra contração, Hermione vociferou entre dentes, "Cala essa boca, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron sorriu mais ainda. Já estava acostumado com essas mudanças repentinas de humor. Não era fácil lidar com uma Hermione grávida, mas ele estava feliz demais por se tornar pai, para reclamar.

Hermione gritou de dor.

"Aaaaarrrrrgghhhhhh!"

"A cabeça saiu, a cabeça saiu!" exclamou o Curandeiro. "Última vez, Sra Weasley! Isso, força, muito bem." Disse, e Hermione sentiu o bebê saindo de dentro de si. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, exausta e respirando pesadamente. Lágrimas manchavam seu rosto. Viu que Ron observava o Curandeiro.

O choro do bebê tomou conta do ambiente. Hermione levantou a cabeça e viu seu filho.

"Ronnie..."

"O que? Ione, o que foi?"

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Ronnie," disse assustada. "Estou sentindo outra contração vindo. Dói demais."

"O que?" perguntou o Curandeiro. Ele tocou na barriga de Hermione e exclamou, "Pelas barbas de Merlin! Por essa ninguém esperava!"

"O que? O que é?" quis saber Hermione. "Qual é o problema?" ela começou a entrar em pânico. "Eu não quero morrer! Diga que eu não vou morrer!"

"Não, Sra Weasley, não se preocupe. Apenas faça força mais uma vez." O Curandeiro sorriu.

"Por que?" perguntou, enquanto fazia o que lhe fora ordenado.

"Seu filho não veio sozinho, Sra Weasley. Ele trouxe seu irmão gêmeo junto!" respondeu o Curandeiro, ainda sorrindo.

"O que?" exclamou Ron, antes de apagar por completo.

* * *

Ron acordou assustado. Onde estava? O que havia acontecido? Onde estava Hermione? E o bebê?

Sentou na cama e olhou ao redor. Ele estava no St. Mungo's, no quarto de Hermione.

Hermione.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a esposa, que dormia tranqüilamente na outra cama. Ron afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto. Ela não acordou.

"Durma bem, Bela Adormecida." Disse, acariciando seus cabelos.

Beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, e então lembrou. Ele havia desmaiado na sala de parto. Mas por que havia desmaiado? Não conseguia lembrar direito. Ele apenas lembrava de ter cortado o cordão umbilical que ligava Hermione ao filho, e daí... daí Hermione começou a sentir outra contração. O que o Curandeiro havia dito? Havia outro a caminho. Outro bebê.

Ron olhou pelo quarto, procurando pelo filho. Os berços no canto estavam vazios. Onde estava seu filho? Seus filhos. Hermione havia tido gêmeos. A ficha caiu de repente. Ele era pai de gêmeos.

Gêmeos.

'Oh, por favor, que eles não sejam clones de Fred e George.' Pensou. Mas no fundo, seu coração estava sorrindo.

Foi até a porta e deixou o quarto. Avistou um a enfermeira e correu em sua direção.

"Senhorita!" chamou.

"Oh, Sr. Weasley! O senhor acordou," disse sorridente.

Ron a encarou, confuso.

"Eu conheço você?"

"Não, mas eu conheço o senhor."

"Como assim?"

"Eu fui chamada na sala de parto, junto com outro Curandeiro, para leva-lo para o quarto, quando o senhor desmaiou."

"Oh..." disse Ron, meio sem graça.

"O senhor quer ver seus filhos."

Aquilo definitivamente não fora uma pergunta.

"Filhos..." repetiu. Ele gostava de como aquilo soava.

"Sim, Sr Weasley. O senhor é ai de dois saudáveis e belos meninos."

Ron sentou na cadeira que havia ali perto. Sorriu. Ele era pai. Pai. Papai. Sr e Sra Weasley e seus dois filhos. Uma família feliz. Uma linda esposa. Dois lindos filhos.

Ele então perguntou à enfermeira, "Os cabelos deles... são...?"

"São ruivos, senhor," sorriu a mulher.

Ron jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, "Ah, a maldição dos Weasley."

Recompôs-se e disse, "Eu gostaria de vê-los."

"Siga-me."

Ron seguiu a enfermeira até a sala onde seus filhos dormiam tão tranqüilamente quanto a mãe, com suas pequenas mãozinhas fechadas. Encostou o nariz no vidro que o separava dos bebês. Nem reparou que a enfermeira havia ido embora.

Seus filhos. Eles eram lindos. Ron finalmente pôde entender a felicidade de Harry. Harry era pai também. E Ginny era mãe. A sua irmãzinha. A pequena Ginny era mãe. Uma mãe maravilhosa, pra dizer a verdade. E estava casada com o homem que habitava seus sonhos desde que tinha dez anos. Ela havia dado a luz à pequena Lily Molly Potter há dois anos e meio atrás. Agora Lily teria priminhos para brincar, assim que eles crescessem mais um pouco.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, mas ele não a afastou. Ele não queria afastá-la. Ele não tinha vergonha delas. Essas eram lágrimas de felicidade. De alegria.

Ouviu um barulho às suas costas e virou-se a tempo de ver a enfermeira conduzindo Hermione para dentro da sala. Ela os deixou sozinhos com os filhos.

Hermione arrastou sua cadeira para perto do marido e também encostou o nariz para ver os filhos. Ron brincava com seus cabelos. Ele então, inclinou-se, e a beijou. Ela fez menção de enxugar suas lágrimas, mas foi impedida.

"Não," disse, quase num sussurro. "Não dessa vez. Você fez demais isso durante a Guerra. Essas são lágrimas de alegria, não de dor. Não de tristeza. Eu quero curti-las. Deixe-me curti-las, Ione."

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, em compreensão, e fez o mesmo que o marido. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Os dois choraram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de Hermione se manifestar:

"Sabe, está na hora de escolher os nomes deles."

"É."

"Sei que você queria chamá-lo de Liam, se fosse menino."

"É, é verdade. Liam significa 'O Guerreiro'." Calou-se por um instante, e então continuou, encarando seus pés, " Se... tempos sombrios... voltarem, talvez... talvez, com esse nome, ele tenha a força necessária para lutar, se for preciso."

Hermione fechou os olhos, tendo os pensamentos invadidos pelas lembranças tristes.

Sofrimento

Dor

Mortes

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos.

"Que tal Liam Harry Weasley? Já que combinamos que Harry seria o padrinho do nosso filho, talvez ele possa ser do Liam."

"Liam Harry. É uma boa. E Ginny será a madrinha."

Hermione sorriu.

"Tem outro nome que eu gosto muito," disse, segurando a mão do marido.  
Ele a acariciou.

"Só um segundo, amor."

Ron pegou a varinha e apontou para a cadeira.

"_Accio_ cadeira!"

A cadeira veio em sua direção e ele sentou. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação.

"Que?", perguntou, fingindo não saber por que a esposa estava lhe dando 'O Olhar'. 'O Olhar' era como ele chamava o modo como Hermione o olhava toda vez que ele fazia uma coisa infantil. O que acontecia com bastante freqüência. Mas agora ele amava 'O Olhar', mesmo isso o tendo irritado bastante em Hogwarts. Engraçado como as coisas mudam, era o que ele sempre pensava. Mas era verdade que eles costumavam agir como um casal de velhinhos quando eram mais novos. Mas agora eles eram um casal de verdade. Um casal com dois filhos.

"O que foi?"

"Francamente, Ron, você não podia pegar a cadeira sem usar um feitiço?"

"Não, digo, qual é o nome que você gosta?"

Ela suspirou, mas sorriu novamente, decidindo esquecer o assunto da cadeira.

"É Elijah. Significa 'O Escolhido' ou 'O Mensageiro de Deus'."

"Liam e Elijah..."

Ron olhou para os filhos.

"Hey, gostaram dessa, garotos?"

Sorriu, e virou-se para Hermione, que também sorria, "Elijah o que?"

"Elijah Ronald?"

"Você não prefere Elijah Ronnie?"

"Não. Só existe um Ronnie na minha vida.", disse séria.

"Esperava que dissesse isso," respondeu, antes de ajoelhar-se à sua frente e lhe beijar suavemente, brincando com sua língua por alguns segundos. "Mas, que tal Elijah Arthur? Como meu pai? Ele ficaria orgulhoso."

"Elijah Arthur será, então," disse, sorrindo, antes de beijar o marido novamente.

Quando se separaram, Hermione baixou os olhos e disse, quase em um sussurro, "Eu gostaria que Percy fosse o padrinho do Elijah."

O sorriso de Ron desapareceu, e ele se sentou novamente na cadeira.  
Percy.

Seu irmão mais velho.

Seu irmão que havia dado as costas para a família, antes de finalmente perceber que o Ministro da Magia, para o qual trabalhava, estava lhe contando mentiras e enganando-o. Percy, então, entrou na Guerra contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Teve sua perna machucada e desde então passou a mancar. Ron ainda sentia raiva de Percy pelo que havia feito. Hermione sabia disso. Então, por que cargas d'água ela queria que percy fosse padrinho de Elijah?

"Eu sei o que está pensando, Ron."

Ele a encarou. Seu rosto estava cheio de preocupação. Ele odiava vê-la assim. Isso o lembrava da Guerra e dos tempos difíceis pelos quais passaram. Ela continuou, "Eu sei que ainda está zangado por ele ter ficado contra nós. Mas ele voltou. E se desculpou. E pagou pela sua traição. Ele quase perdeu a perna. Ron, ele poderia ter morrido! Se ele não estivesse vivo, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. E tenho certeza de que você sentiria falta dele."

Ron permaneceu em silêncio...

"Fazer dele padrinho de um dos nossos filhos o faria entender que o perdoamos. Está na hora de perdoar, Ronnie. Todos nós erramos. Por favor... ele é seu irmão, não importa o que tenha feito. Ele percebeu seu erro, e agora, ele morreria por qualquer um de nós. Eu o perdoei, mesmo que nunca vá esquecer. Mas está na hora de todos nós seguirmos em frente. Ronnie..." implorou. "Ronnie... eu quero seguir em frente. Eu quero que nós dois sigamos em frente. Tivemos sorte de não sofrer nenhuma perda na família durante a Guerra. Temos que permanecer juntos. Voldemort se foi, mas outro lunático pode surgir um dia, querendo dominar o mundo. Muito já foi feito no passado. Ficando juntos, podemos impedir que tempos sombrios aconteçam novamente."

Silencio. Então, ron falou, bem lentamente, encarando o azulejo da parede.

"Tudo bem," levantou os olhos, "Não pense que não amo meu irmão, Ione. Nem pense uma coisa dessa."

"Eu não acho isso. Você não ficaria tão magoado se não o amasse. Você ficaria apenas indiferente. Não magoado."

Uma hora depois, hermione estava de volta ao seu quarto. Liam e Elijah foram levados juntos. Ron estava carregando Liam, encantado com o quão pequeno era o bebê. Hermione amamentava Elijah, olhando carinhosamente para o filho.

Ron caminhou até a janela e falou à Liam, embora o menino estivesse quase adormecido.

"Está vendo esta cidade, Liam? É Londres. Grande, não é? E sabe o que é engraçado? É que as pessoas lá fora não sabem que aqui funciona um hospital para pessoas mágicas! É, garoto, você é um bruxo. Você é um bruxo!"

"Difícil de acreditar, não é, garotinho?" disse uma voz atrás de Ron.  
Ele se virou e viu Harry e Ginny parados à porta. Sorriu largamente e caminhou até sua irmã e seu irmão. Ron sempre considerou Harry como irmão. Agora que havia casado com Ginny, Harry realmente o era.  
"Hey, Gin, Harry!"

Os dois o cumprimentaram cm um beijo no rosto, e dirigiram-se à Hermione.

"Eu não acredito que você é mãe," disse Harry.

"Eu não acredito que meu irmão é pai!" disse Ginny. "Quando recebemos sua coruja dizendo que eram gêmeos, por um instante pensei que fosse brincadeira! Mas não é. Oh, meu Deus, eles são tão lindos! E têm cabelos ruivos!"

"É, ficou feliz por isso! Eu amo os cabelos do Ron." disse Hermione, procurando algo pelo quarto. "Onde está Lily?"

"Ficou com Bill. Ele virá mais tarde com a Fleur. Qual o nome desse anjinho?"

"Harry, Ginny, este é Elijah."

"Olá, pequeno Elijah," sorriu Ginny, acariciando a cabecinha do bebê.

"E deixem-me apresentar-lhes Liam," disse Ron. "Harry, Ginny, deixem-me apresentar-lhes o seu afilhado. Nós gostaríamos que vocês fossem os padrinhos do Liam."

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu de seu rosto. "Sério? Você... sério?"

"Sim..."

Harry pegou Liam em seus braços e uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Teria Sirius feito a mesma coisa em 1980? Teria ele carregado Harry daquela maneira?

"Hey, Liam," disse, com a voz rouca. "Eu sou o Harry. Sou seu padrinho. Prometo que irei cuidar muito bem de você, rapazinho. Estarei aqui para o que você precisar, pode ter certeza... e esta é Ginny. Minha esposa. Ela é sua madrinha."

Ginny e Hermione tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Ron sentiu a garganta apertar, pela montanha russa de emoções que estava sendo aquele dia.  
Houve uma batida na porta. Ron abriu. O Sr e a Sra Weasley, junto com Percy e sua esposa, Penélope, entraram. Elijah e Liam foram apresentados à família. Cadeiras foram conjuradas e todos conversavam, enquanto Hermione amamentava Liam.

Ron tinha Elijah em seus braços. Caminhou até Percy, e lhe disse, "Percy, meu irmão (enfatizou bem a palavra 'irmão'), Hermione e eu ficaríamos honrados se você aceitasse ser o padrinho do Elijah."

O rosto de Percy se iluminou. Tomou o bebê em seus braços e o olhou, antes de voltar-se para seu irmão mais novo. "Não, Ron, eu é que fico honrado. Eu aceito."

"Nós sabemos que você será um ótimo padrinho, Percy," disse Hermione. "E Penélope, uma ótima madrinha."

Penélope sorriu e agradeceu. Percy entregou o bebê à sua esposa e puxou Ron para um abraço. Ele era um pouco mais baixo do que Ron. Ron não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Sussurrou no ouvido do irmão, "Eu te amo, Perce."

"Eu também te amo, Ron. Me perdoe..." pediu Percy, que também chorava.

"Já perdoei. Me perdoe também."

"Pelo que?"

"Por ter esquecido que você era meu irmão. Parte de mim."

"Eu..."

"Não. Apenas diga que me perdoa, Perce. Por favor."

"Eu te perdôo, Ron. Eu te perdôo."

A Sra Weasley apertou a mão do marido, que repetiu o gesto. Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e ele a beijou. As lágrimas de Penélope rolavam livremente por suas bochechas, enquanto embalava Elijah.

Na sua cama, Hermione também chorava. Beijou a mãozinha de Liam. Foi quando notou a data na pulseira de identificação do filho. 5 de Outubro de 2003.

Quando Ron e Percy se afastaram, Hermione chamou pelo marido, "Ronnie?"

"Sim?"

A voz dele estava vacilante.  
"Você sabe que dia é hoje?"

Ron a encarou surpreso com a pergunta.

"Estamos em Outubro."

"O dia é 5 do Outubro de 2003. Nós nos casamos há exatos três anos.

"É verdade!" exclamou Molly.

"Bem, Ione, meu amor", disse ron, sentando na beira da cama e inclinando-se para beija-la, "Acho que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos. Quem sabe o que o destino tem reservado pra gente? Talvez 5 de Outubro seja uma espécie de data mágica pra nós, aqui no mundo Bruxo."

"Eu acredito que seja, Ronnie," sussurrou, antes dele beijá-la.

**The End**


End file.
